


Cold Call

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Innuendo, M/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Barry should have known better than to agree to a game of poker with Leonard Snart.





	Cold Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2018](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html) on Dreamwidth.

"You cheated," Barry complains, glaring at the cards on the table and the man who just laid them down and spread them out with gleeful satisfaction, Leonard's fingers tapping out a silent rhythm against the ace of spades that won him this round.

"Now, Barry, don't be a sore loser," he says, laying on the drawl extra-thick, and Barry can't help but notice that he's not even bothering to deny the cheating while making it look like _Barry's_ being the unreasonable one.

There's a smirk on Leonard's face as if he'd just pulled off a heist right under the Flash's nose and his gaze travels up and down Barry's form with an intensity like he's won more than just a get-out-of-jail-free card, the blatant suggestiveness driving a rush of heat to Barry's face. "What do you say, Scarlet... double or nothing?"


End file.
